dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Last Son of Krypton (2016)
'' Last Son of Krypton or ''Superman is the first film in the Superman Franchise.It will star Matt Bommer as the Man of Steel.It will be directed by Zach Snyder and produced by Christopher Nolan,it will be realesed for June 23rd 2016.It is 153 mins long. Plot Summary When the Planet Krypton is destroyed scientist Jor-El sends his son Kal-El to Earth to be raised by John and Martha Kent.When John dies Kal-El or Clark moves to Metropolis where he gets a job at the Daily Planet.He discoevers he has Superpowers he uses it to stop petty crimes when General Zod comes to earth to kill him.Clark must then discoevr what makes the hero,the man or his powers. Plot Krypton Head Scientist Jor-El tells his chief in commands that the planet is due for a meteor shower and that it could mess with the planets orbit,his chief tells him its nothing to worry aout and relives him of duty,Jor-El goes home to his wife Lara-Lor-Van El and son Kal-El.Jor-El starts to create a super-computer called Brainiac.The next day he takes the computer to his heads and it tells them someone will betray them.Another scientist Dru-Zod II came and said that the Computer is wrong and that no one will betray any body.All the scientist are working when Dru-Zod pulls a pistol and shoots three men.He tells them that the meteor is big and will destroy the planet.Jor-El escaped and went to his home where he put his month year old son Kal-El into a ship,Jor-El and Lara would have gone with him but the ship had not been fineshed.Jor-El sent the Ship as the meteor took over the sky. Earth Landing Kal-El lands outside Smallvile,Kansas where Jonathan and Martha Kent are fixing a tire,Kal-El walks out and lifts the car up.He is then taken inside by Martha while Jonathan buries the Ship underneath a barn.Martha names him Clark Kent while Jonathan enters the ship and watches the messages Jor-El left for the person who adopts Clark Heritage Clark is bullied at school but meets Pete Ross and Lana Lang.Three weeks later with cuts and brusies he enters a school bus which spins of a bridge into a lake all the childern drown but Clark fells normal he them jumps out and pushes the bus it land astounding all the childern and Teachers.Clark runs home where he watches the news about what he did Jonathan walks in and tells Clark to come with him.Jonothan shows Clark a spaceship,Clark sits in it and it closes,Jonathan tries to open it but is shot back by a beam.A voice comes into Clarks head it says "My Son if you are hearing this Jonathan has told you the truth well here is the whole truth your name is Kal-El son of Jor-El you are Kryptonian a species of alien who are diffrent whe have the abilites to use Heat-Vision,Ice Breath,Super-Speed,Flight,X-ray vision,Super-hearing and Super Strength.".Clark is realesed from the ship and the two leave for the barn Clark jogs ahed while Jonathan slowly slows down he collapses and Martha screams.Clark runs back to Jonathan who says he is having a seziure.Clark and Martha watch Jonathan slowly die when the ambulance arrives.Clark runs to the barn where he enters the ship he askes Jor-El to bring Jonathan back Jor-El denises and tells him that to become a true hero he must suffer but will avenge them one day.He also tells Clark about a crystal in the compartment next to him.Jor-El tells him to use the crystal and travel to the Artic. The Fortress of Solitude Clark tells Martha that he must leave she huks him goodbye and Clark leaves in the family truck,Clark drives to the border of America where he comes out and walks into Canada,Clark then tries to fly but is unsuccesful.Clark tries many times but fails he then tries again and launches himself into the sky.Clark becomes unconcious and falls to the ground his crystal falls out of his pocket onto the snow.The ground then begins to shake,Clark wakes up and sees a fortress infront of him. Confirmed Cast *Matt Bomer as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Rachel Mcadams as Lois Lane *Brendan Meyer as Jimmy Olsen *Ed Harris as Perry White *Amy Adams as Cat Grant *Richard Schmiff as Proffesor Emil Hamilton *Jon Hamm as Lex Luthor *Micheal Shannon as Dru-Zod II *Russel Crowe as Jor-El *Ayelet Zurer as Lara-Lor-Van El *Hugo Weaving as the voice of Brainiac *Diane Lane and Neil Flynn as Jonathan and Martha Kent Category:DC Movies Cinematic Universe